Un nuevo amor
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Sasuke esta muy triste después de haber terminado con su novio, por eso no quiere saber nada del amor, pero hay cierto zorrito que puede cambiar su tristeza y hacerlo volver amar. Este fic tiene mucho Yaoi NaruSasu


**Un nuevo amor**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto** **, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

Un dia con la tarde lluviosa, Gaara termino con Sasuke y lo dejo muy triste porque él lo quería mucho, pero el Uchiha no quería sufrir, así que decidió mejor convertirse en un Ninja más poderoso y ser el mejor descendiente de su clan, por eso se volvió muy taciturno, serio y muy maduro pero todo eso no era más que su máscara porque en realidad nunca dejo de ser un chico triste en busca de cariño

A Naruto le gustaba mucho Sasuke pero él ni siquiera lo pelaba porque siempre estaba puro ignorándolo y eso lo ponía muy triste, pero Naruto era muy alegre y el no demostraba que estaba triste porque Sasuke lo ignoraba

— ¿Hola como estas? — saludó Naruto muy contento a Sasuke pero el como siempre lo ignoro, pero a Naruto eso no le gusto y mejor lo persiguió hasta que lo hizo que dejara de caminar — Hola Sasuke, no me saludaste

— Déjame en paz por favor, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo — dijo enojado pero Naruto solo se enojó más porque él era muy grosero con el

— Yo no sé qué te hice Sasuke para que me trates así, yo solo te quise saludar y tú eres muy grosero conmigo — dijo muy triste y a Sasuke eso le pareció Kawaii pero solo se sonrojo y se volteo al otro lado

— No te soporto, es todo — respondió y se fue

Naruto lo vio alejarse y se sintió muy triste

— Algún dia te diré que me gustas un montón Sasuke — dijo muy triste y se fue también

Al dia siguiente cuando se lo encontró Naruto a Sasuke le hablo otra vez pero el de nuevo no lo quiso saludar y se fue

— Eres un tonto — grito enojado y se fue hacia el otro lado, estaba muy deprimido porque cada dia su Sasuke lo trataba de la patada

Otro dia transcurrió y Naruto ya no saludo a Sasuke porque ya estaba cantado de que le hiciera desplantes bien feos

Sai se acercó a Naruto cuando Sasuke pasaba por ahí y lo quiso abrazar pero Naruto lo empujo con fuerza, Sasuke miro y se puso celoso pero como era muy orgulloso no hizo nada y mejor se fue

— Maldito Sai, solo acosa a Naruto todo el tiempo — pensó enojado el Uchiha porque sentía muchos celos pero después de Gaara el ya no quería enamorarse, por eso fingía que no le gustaba para nada Naruto

Ese mismo día cuando fue de tarde y Sasuke regreso a su casa estaba muy molesto todavía por lo que vio en la mañana, pero lo que vio en su camino a su casa lo dejo mucho más molesto porque a lo lejos vio a Sai acercarse a Naruto y lo abrazo, pero esta vez Naruto lo empujo y Sai no lo soltó pero si le dio un beso a la fuerza

Sasuke vio que Naruto forcejeaba con Sai y corrió para ayudarlo, le dio un golpe fuerte a Sai y lo mando a volar pero Naruto estaba sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos porque estaba muy boquiabierto de la sorpresa

— Me salvaste — dijo con sus ojitos bien brillosos, Sasuke volvió a pensar que él era muy kawaii

— No te creas por eso porque habría ayudado a cualquiera — se fue muy apurado porque no quería que Naruto viera que estaba sonrojado

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Sasuke? — Naruto se fue a su casa muy triste aunque seguía contento de que Sasuke lo defendió del maldito encimoso de Sai

Dos días después Naruto no fue visto por Sasuke para nada y él se preocupó de que le hubiera pasado algo, así que fue a buscarlo por toda la aldea muy preocupado

— ¿Dónde estará ese tonto? — pensó mientras caminaba en búsqueda de su Naruto porque ya le comenzaba a gustar y el aún no se daba ni cuenta

Al fondo de ese camino Sasuke vio un bulto en el suelo que se le hizo bien extraño pero se acercó a él rápido como si su corazón le dijera que eso tenía que hacer, cuando llego se dio cuenta que ese bulto era Naruto, así que se preocupó un buen y lo abrazo

— Naruto, despierta Naruto — llamo con desesperación pero él no respondía

Sasuke lo agarro en sus brazos y se fue corriendo al hospital para que revisaran a Naruto que estaba con mucha fiebre y deliraba un montón

— Sasuke no me dejes — llamo desesperado por la fiebre y Sasuke se sonrojo al oírlo

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto la enfermera cuando lo vio entrar con Naruto en sus brazos

— Me lo encontré tirado y tiene fiebre por favor ayúdelo, se lo suplico

— Para eso estamos, lo llevaremos con el doctor — Sasuke llevo a Naruto a la camilla para que lo viera el doctor y él lo reviso rápidamente

— No es nada grave y se salvara, pero debe quedarse aquí en el hospital esta noche — diagnostico el doctor muy contento de que no se fuera a morir su paciente

— Gracias doctor

— De nada ¿pero usted es su pariente?

— No, solo lo conozco, él no tiene parientes ¿me puedo quedar?

— Si está bien, porque no debe estar solo, cuídelo mucho por favor

— Eso hare — dijo Sasuke — porque ya me di cuenta que lo amo — pensó cuando se fue bien lejos el doctor

Naruto dormía como un bebe muy tierno y Sasuke sonrió aunque seguía preocupado. La enfermera le había dado todas las medicinas a su Naruto y ya no tenía tanta fiebre

— Descansa Naruto — Sasuke acostó su cabeza en la cama de Naruto y se quedó bien dormido porque estaba agotado

Naruto se despertó temprano en la mañana siguiente y vio a Sasuke dormido sobre la cama junto a él, se sonrojo muy contento y le acaricio la cabeza pero lo hizo despertar

Sasuke se levantó y miro a Naruto, sonrojado se alejó para que no viera que estuvo muy preocupado por el y que estuvo a su lado toda la noche cuidándolo

— Gracias por cuidarme

— No, yo no te cuidaba — dijo muy sonrojado y moviendo sus manos

Naruto vio que en realidad Sasuke era bien tierno y se emocionó de que fuera tan lindo con él, por eso cuando salieron del hospital lo invito a su casa a comer porque el mismo le haría un ramen súper delicioso y Sasuke acepto ir con el

La casa de Naruto era súper chiquita pero bien acogedora y Sasuke sintió nostalgia porque quería vivir ahí y tener una familia porque él no sabía lo que era eso

— Te va gustar mi ramen que cocino muy delicioso — presumió Naruto revolviendo la olla para cocinar el ramen

Sasuke vio a Naruto muy guapo mientras cocinaba y se sonrojo, así que decidió acercarse a él y lo abrazo por la cintura aunque Naruto se sorprendió bastante por ese abrazo tan lindo, Naruto sonrió contento

— ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunto bien nervioso

— Estoy muy contento Naruto — confeso emocionado — Creí que después de Gaara no me volvería a enamorar, pero no es así y ahora yo te amo Naruto pero no quiero volver a sufrir, dime que también me amas por favor — suplico súper triste

Naruto apago la estufa y quito a Sasuke sus manos para que ya no lo abrazara y eso lo puso muy triste, pero Naruto solo lo hizo para abrazarlo el con fuerza y Sasuke se sonrojo súper nervioso

— Claro que te amo tonto pero no te dabas cuenta — confeso pero súper feliz de que su Sasuke también lo quisiera — Yo no te romperé nunca el corazón Sasuke, yo no soy como Gaara

— Eres súper Naruto, por eso te amo tanto

Naruto y Sasuke se besaron muy tiernamente y súper abrazados porque no querían volverse a soltar nunca pero, el aire estaba faltándoles en los pulmones

Se miraron con ternura porque era el primer beso que se daban y los dos habían besado muy bien

— Naruto yo quiero estar contigo, por favor hazme el amor — pidió Sasuke súper sonrojado y Naruto también se sonrojo completo

— Yo también quiero hacértelo Sasuke, vamos a mi habitación, puedes comer mi ramen después

— Sí, primero quiero comer otras cosas — dijo pícaramente y Naruto se sonrojo mucho más por su hentai novio

Se quitaron las ropas en el camino a la habitación y entraron a ella desnudos, el cuerpo de los dos era muy bueno aunque eran muy jóvenes aun, Naruto se acercó a su Sasuke que estaba sentado en la cama y le agarro el pene con la mano para prepararlo

— Naruto eso se siente muy bien — dijo Sasuke nervioso y sonrojado

— Esto será mejor — dijo Naruto y se metió el pene de su novio a la boca para chuparlo con cuidado

— Es verdad, se siente súper Naruto, no te pares — suplico todo nervioso y lleno de placer porque la boca de Naruto era muy buena para hacerle eso

El placer fue tanto que Sasuke le lleno a Naruto la boca con su semen y respiraba muy agitado de lo bien que se sintió eso, Naruto bebió todo lo que su novio le dio, sonrió y se levanto

— Te hare mío Sasuke — dijo con su sonrisa tierna y Sasuke se sonrojo

— Si Naruto, te deseo — confeso nervioso y se acostó en la cama

Naruto se acercó hasta él y le dio besos tiernos en la cara y luego le dio más besos en el cuello y en el pecho, bajo a su pene y también le dio besos, después le separo las piernas lento para no asustarlo, Sasuke estaba muy sonrojado

— Te necesito mi amor — dijo el Uchiha muy sonrojado y nervioso porque hace mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo

— También necesito de ti mi Sasuke — Naruto sonrió tiernamente y se agarró su pene para meterlo lento en Sasuke, el grito de dolor muy bajito pero le gustó mucho tener a su Naruto adentro

Naruto se comenzó a mover lento agarrándole las piernas abiertas a Sasuke y empujándose suave, pero el Uchiha quería más fuerte y por eso se levantó para agarrar los hombros de Naruto y acostarlo sobre el

— Más fuerte Naruto — suplico abrazándose a su espalda, Naruto le hizo caso y lo embistió más fuerte y rápido, enloqueciendo a su Sasuke

Sasuke gimió fuerte apretando la espalda de Naruto, estaba muy feliz y lleno de placer porque al fin hizo el amor con el hombre que amaba y con Gaara no era tan bueno el sexo porque Gaara no se preocupaba por su placer pero Naruto si

— ¿Así mi amor?

— Sí, así pero más rápido — suplico Sasuke, quería que Naruto le llenara con su cálido y precioso semen, pero fue tan rápido que Naruto lo saco sin querer y se corrió fuera de Sasuke

El semen broto hasta la cara de Sasuke mientras los dos gemían con mucho placer, Naruto se acostó sobre el pecho de Sasuke súper agotado

— Perdóname — dijo avergonzado cuando le vio la cara cubierta con su semen, pero Sasuke sonrió amablemente y saco su lengua para comer algo que le quedo cerca de la boca

— Está muy rico Naruto — dijo avergonzado y Naruto se sonrojo un montón

— Te limpiare

— Está bien

Naruto le limpio la cara a Sasuke y luego se abrazaron con fuerza

— Te amo Naruto, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo

— Yo estoy contento que ya no sufras por el maldito de Gaara

— No Naruto contigo a mi lado ya no sufriré porque tu si me amas de verdad

Se dieron otro beso muy dulce, ahora iban a estar muy felices y juntos para toda la vida porque Sasuke ya no amaba a Gaara y ahora tenía a su lado a Naruto que si lo amaba, ahora Sasuke y Naruto tendrían por fin una familia y un hogar y ya no estarían nunca más solos y tristes

 **FIN**

 **Ahora escribí este NaruSasu, espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo jiji me gusta que Sasuke sea el uke ¿a ustedes no? dejen sus comentarios por favor, gracias**


End file.
